


The Return of Leonard Snart

by bernie_v2k



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Post-LoT Season 1, Protective Siblings, Team S.T.A.R. Labs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernie_v2k/pseuds/bernie_v2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Snart discovers that her brother's return is not all it seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return of Leonard Snart

**Author's Note:**

> \- There is non-consent sexual assault that only occurs in this first chapter, and it doesn't go beyond forced kissing.  
> \- Mentions of past child abuse

“Hello, brother o’ mine!” Lisa Snart’s voice rang in the abandoned warehouse. It was like old times again, with Leonard scheming something and her dancing along for the ride. She didn’t question his sudden reappearance after eight months. He did that more often than not and she grew to accept that he’d eventually return with some riches in tow. This time around, as outlandish as it seemed, he came back with spring to his step and a plan. He was quietly uniting all the crooks and nasty metahumans to form a crime syndicate of sorts.

She didn’t love the idea but hey, whatever kept the CCPD’s attention on others and off her and her brother, the better.

“Hello, dear sister,” he crooned back. Leonard was sitting on an old crate, playing with and polishing an attractive steel dagger as his cold gun sat next to him being neglected. He was somewhat dressed up, discarding his usual blue parka and black leather jacket for a charcoal grey wool peacoat, tailored for a funeral. “I didn’t see you at our clubhouse meeting tonight.”

“Oh,” she pouted, “you didn’t need me there, did you?” Truth to be told, being around that many ticking timebomb metahumans was a little unsettling. She wanted to be like her brother but she wasn’t able to keep her cool the way he could.

And if real truth be told, she was off on her own little mission.

“You were looking for him again, weren’t you?” 

“Fine,” she said coyly, “You caught me! I just don’t understand where Mick is and why he isn’t here. What happened between you two?”

“This isn’t the first time we’ve gone our separate ways. Why do you care? Miss him?”

“Yeah jerk, I do!” she replied with a laugh. “Seriously though, Lenny. This many metahumans? Don’t you think having Mick by our side would be in our favour?”

“A hot head with a flamethrower is hardly an ally.” Leonard closed the gap between him and his sister, backing her up against a large metal column and sweeping his eyes over her hungrily and uncomfortably. “In fact,” he continued, “I’m starting to question your purpose in my crusade.”

“Stop it,” she giggled as she pushed him away playfully at first. He grounded his heels and didn’t budge. She masked her concern with a forced smile until he leaned into her more threateningly and her smile faded. “Seriously, stop it!” she gritted out with clenched teeth and offering a harder push against his body.

His laugh echoed in the warehouse, hauntingly. “Chill out, Lise. There’s always room for my baby sister.” He breathed in her scent, nuzzling into her neck and she felt like she was going to be sick.

“Lenny,” she whispered, “What the hell are you doing? Please stop. This isn’t funny anymore.”

“No, my love. I suspect that it’s not.”

Lisa then felt the cold steel of a blade enter her side just below the rib cage, but she didn’t scream, just gasped with widened eyes of disbelief, confusion, and terror. His long fingers wrapped around her throat and squeezed as dead shark-like eyes stared back at her, savoring the life slowly slipping away from her.

“Lenny…” she managed to wheeze out until his lips pressed hard against hers, pushing his full weight on her and digging his elbow into her chest making it impossible for Lisa to turn away, to fight him off in both disgust and fear. Writhing against his body, she felt the blood dripping down her side. This can’t be happening, she thought. Not her Lenny.

His hand loosened on her neck but he kept his forearm planted firmly across her chest. She was left with the makings of a bruise tinted with purples and yellows that he was no doubt going to add a splash of crimson once he’d eventually decide to slide the blade across her throat. Slow sobs escaped Lisa’s mouth as Leonard dragged his lips to her jaw biting and licking her like a predator tenderizing its prey for the final kill.

Lisa turned her head away as best she could, willing herself to step outside of this moment; to leave her body and observe this scene and not experience it. She exhaled slowly.

“Where’s -- my -- brother?” She managed to choke out once she collected herself. She felt the man’s lips spread into a sickeningly satisfied smile against her skin.

“Your brother?” he hissed, moving his other hand slowly down the side of her body, caressing her right where the blade stayed embedded sending shockwaves of pain. His hand then danced its way to the waist of her jeans, threatening to slip inside to solidify this nightmare, “he’s been dead for a very, very long time.”

Her breathing became frantic again and Leonard, or whoever he was, basked in this moment. 

“Don’t worry, baby sister,” he said in that low voice her brother used to speak in when he planned heists with newcomers. He lifted his arm off her chest and forcefully grabbed her chin to face him. “You’ll be reunited soon enough.”

She saw it now. It was her Lenny’s face but it was hardened, sculpted even. His face was new, and ancient, and foreign. There was no story behind his eyes, certainly not any story she knew. And she played those stories back to herself in these last moments. She remembered how Leonard drew pictures of mythical creatures when he was in juvie and she was just a baby, and how he saved those drawings for when she was four or five and they would come up with fantastical stories involving those characters. She remembered how Leonard would make her Kraft Dinner with cut up hot dogs and swirls of ketchup when their father was far too drunk to remember he even had children to neglect. She remembered every time her father beat her to teach Lenny a lesson; how every time Lenny insisted he be struck and not her. And how Leonard reluctantly allowed her to follow in his footsteps of thieving and conning people. He had wanted something better for her but he relented because it was their way of surviving. 

He taught her to survive.

That final thought built up one sharp inhale from deep in her chest. Lisa reached for the knife at her side and pulling it out quickly, she swung her arm slashing the sleeve of his coat. Her sudden outburst surprised and then amused him. Seeing his smirk invited rage from her and in one swift movement, she brought the blade down on his face creating a clean gash from his eyebrow, diagonally across the bridge of his nose, to his jaw. His smirk turned into a sneer and he wailed in anger and in pain. Lisa rediscovered her smile and relished at the sight of her bloodied tormentor. But it wasn’t enough. Gripping the handle of the knife, she plunged its steel into his chest three, four, five times. The blade dug into him a sixth time but he grabbed her wrist and whipped his knuckles across her face. Staggering back, weakened, he pulled the knife out, sputtering blood from his lips. His smirk came back.

Lisa had no choice but to run. Six stabs to the chest and it only slowed him down slightly, she knew this was not a fight she could win hand-to-hand, and certainly not in her state. She gave one final kick to the groin bringing him to his knees and she took off to the exit of the building pressing a hand against her open wound. She could hear him struggling to keep up with her. How he was even managing to stand upright was bewildering. Her body burned as she bolted from the warehouse into the frosty evening air. She knew this area well enough to know it was deliberately away from crowds and busy streets. Any open road would do so she hobbled in its direction. In her state of panic she completely forgot where she parked her motorcycle and any attempt to get to it now would only bring her closer to her pursuer again.

She saw headlights shine from afar, a vehicle still some distance away. Lisa looked over her shoulder and was relieved her brother’s double hadn’t followed her. Maybe the damage she inflicted made him think twice before he took on a Snart. It didn’t stop her from constantly looking toward the warehouse, and even above her head, to make sure he wasn’t some flying metahuman who can also change his face.

Lisa made her way to the road and stood in the middle of it, waving her arms at the approaching vehicle. It was a white van and it came to a halt in front of her, blinding her with its high beams. She realized what she must look like; bloodied body and a beaten face. No one would or should stop for her but this van did. 

“Help!” she cried out desperately holding her hands up. “Help, please! Someone is after me!”

The driver lowered their beams allowing Lisa to see that the van had two occupants in it though their faces were still masked in silhouette. But silhouetted faces were more welcomed than the false face of her brother. She heard the side window of the van roll down and saw the driver lean out of it.

“Lisa?”

Lowering her hands and finally allowing herself to exhale a sigh of relief, Lisa nearly sobbed in gratitude as she recognized the speaker’s voice.

“Cisco.”


	2. A Wolf in Fox’s Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa teams up with the S.T.A.R. Labs trio to discover who is this Captain Cold impostor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I completely ignore the outcome of the Flash finale here (you'll see no Flashpoint Paradox in these parts!)

Lisa laid on her side on the medical table with an ice pack pressed to her face where she had been struck, as Dr. Caitlin Snow cleaned and stitched her wound. She kept her eyes closed, willing her heart to slow down, willing herself to stay collected, just like Leonard taught her.

“You want to tell us what happened?” Cisco’s voice carried from across the room. Lisa opened her eyes and saw Cisco standing in the doorway of Snow’s lab. He was holding two S.T.A.R. Lab mugs and lifted one as an offering for her. Her weak smile invited him to come closer. Feeling the doctor finish her dressing, she slowly sat up to receive him.

“Thank you,” she said taking the mug and chuckling a bit when she saw that it was hot cocoa with marshmallows. “And thank you… Caitlin,” she added peering over her shoulder at the young doctor to whom she was once so rude. Caitlin nodded and continued to clean up as Cisco pulled up a stool. His presence soothed her in a way she never let anyone soothe her.

“Okay, you know I’m not going to force you to tell us what happened but I will remind you that we know people who can help,” he said softly. “Okay, we know  _ a person _ .”

Lisa smiled into her cocoa and considered it for a moment. She was processing too much, she didn’t know where to start. Her brother, her real brother, was nothing but trouble for the Flash. The last time the Flash helped them, Leonard made him an accessory to the murder of their father. After escaping from prison, her brother then disappeared for eight months only to return by rallying any crook and metahuman who had a gripe with the Flash, building a rogue empire. Of course, now she knew that Leonard never returned to Central City. He was dead. Gone. For how long, she did not know. Lisa was by herself. Except... she clearly wasn’t. Cisco’s gentle hand that reached out and rested on her knee told her that.

“The guy who you all think is my brother? The guy who’s been building an army of lowlifes for the last month or so? He’s an impostor,” she said with an alarmingly calm voice.

“How do you know this?” Lisa looked up and saw Cisco’s friend standing in the doorway. It was the same young, thin man with brown hair that she saw with Cisco when she first met and conned him at the bar, and again at CC Jitters when she came to Cisco for help when Leonard went missing the first time. And now here he was in S.T.A.R. Labs with Cisco and Caitlin. She wasn’t an idiot.

“You must be the Flash,” she confidently hazarded.

“Barry,” he replied unfazed. “How do you know he’s an impostor?”

“Because the things he said and did tonight… to me…” Lisa trailed off, “It’s just not him.”

“If it’s not him, then where’s your brother?” Barry pressed on.

“Dead, apparently.” Lisa’s voice caught in her throat. “Sorry,” she continued with a sniff, “I haven’t exactly let that piece of information sink in yet.” She heard Caitlin stop what she was doing and she felt Cisco’s hand squeeze her knee a little but her eyes stayed locked on Barry’s whose face softened with sympathy.

“I’m so sorry, Lisa.” Even though the Flash and her brother were enemies, she believed Barry, Cisco, and even Caitlin were indeed sorry and that they cared. Because they were good people. They were heroes.

“Something was just off with him lately,” she continued, “You must have noticed. The power hungry viciousness, the heartless ambition. I went along with it because… well, he’d been gone for months I was just happy he was back, ya know? Lenny just… he just likes robbing banks and museums because he’s good at it. He’s never been interested in superpowered minions or crime syndicates. He’s just…” The pain finally reached her chest, nearly keeping her from breathing, “If that son of a bitch killed him…”

Cisco brought her in for a hug, cradling her head into the crook of his neck. It was nice. She let herself release silent sobs and whimpers into his chest leaving tear stains on his shirt. She then felt the hesitant hand of Caitlin squeeze her shoulder and gently rub her back.

“Try to get some rest,” she said with a soft and shaky voice.

~~~~~

“Guys,” Caitlin started once they left Lisa alone, “something’s not right here.”

“You think Lisa and Snart are up to something?”  Barry asked, skeptically.

“No,” she was quick to protest, “there’s genuine fear in Lisa. She’s definitely not faking it. I just mean Snart’s been gone for like eight months. We don’t know what happened to him. Traumas can do crazy things to people. What if…” Caitlin paused for a labored breath, “what if this is who Snart’s been all along and it took a certain trauma to bring it out of him?” Barry and Cisco stared back at Caitlin, having never considered the real world possibility that Leonard Snart was always a sadistic monster.

“Lisa said she cut his face and stabbed him six times in the chest but he bounced back,” Cisco countered.

“Adrenaline can do crazy things as well.”

“And Lisa never saw what happened to him after she ran. He could’ve collapsed and died from his injuries,” Barry offered. He rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Caitlin was just trying to be that voice of reason. Not everybody has an evil doppelganger from another Earth, but sadly that was literally all they’ve had experience with lately. However, he never believed the villainous front that Snart put up, the drawl dripping with sardonic distain. He would never go so far as to call the guy a hero, but he saw how he was with Lisa and there was definitely something heroic about it. And from what Lisa described, and from what she had implied, it’d have to be one hell of a trauma to turn Leonard,  _ their Leonard _ , into that kind of monster.

“Cisco, we need to confirm who this guy is. Doppelganger or not. Do you think you can vibe him?” Barry asked.

“If he’s alive, I think so. Hopefully he’s still at the warehouse. I’ll prod there first.”

“Do it.”

Cisco scrambled to his workstation and pulled out his visors.

“These are currently set to zero in on Earth-2 metahumans,” he explained as he went to work on its settings. “I’ll just open up its frequency to pick up everyone.” He then gave the lens a quick polish with the bottom of his t-shirt and looked up at Caitlin and Barry. “Hold onto your butts!”

Cisco slid the visors on and instantly every noise from every direction entered his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut and told himself to focus and to filter out everything including the panicked voices of his friends asking if he’s okay.

When he opened his eyes, everything was quiet. He was still in S.T.A.R. Labs but his surroundings were tinted in a bluish grey hue. He turned his head to where Caitlin and Barry were standing, mouths moving but no sound was coming from them. Their forms had a slightly greenish dull glow about them. Barry, however was giving off almost circular energy waves pulsating at his heart. This told Cisco that they were from Earth-1 and that Barry was a metahuman.

“Okay then,” Cisco said out loud to himself. “Let’s go find Captain Cold.” 

He transported himself to where they found Lisa on the deserted road just outside city limits and surveyed the area for the warehouse which was not far. He concentrated harder and felt a presence there, a slow and steady heartbeat accompanied it. Zeroing in on that frequency, he was pulled instantly to its location where he came face to face with Lisa’s assailant. She was right; there was something off about him. His face was Snart’s but it also wasn’t, like a mask built from memories. Cisco saw the blood-caked gash across his face that Lisa said she put there and he saw this man calmly dab at the stab wounds that should have been fatal. There was definitely something inhuman about him. But that wasn’t the most alarming thing…

Where Barry and Caitlin gave off a greenish glow, this man emitted a fragmented pixelated shadow, swirls and static, distortion and noise. Of all the Earths, Cisco has never seen this distinction before.

“What the…” The words involuntarily came out of Cisco’s mouth and to his surprise, the man with Snart’s face looked up at him and tilted his head.

“Hi there.”

Cisco pulled the visors off his face with a yelp. He was back in S.T.A.R. Labs with its multitude of colours and sounds and tangible objects. Barry and Caitlin stared back at him with concerned eyes.

“I saw him in the warehouse,” Cisco panted out then swallowed hard. “Guys, I don’t think he’s from another Earth.”

“What do you mean?” Barry and Caitlin asked simultaneously.

“I think he’s from  _ all _ the Earths.”


	3. The Other Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Barry comes face to face with a new enemy, while Cisco tries to find an old one.

“Okay, I’ve come to terms with a lot of things like metahumans and shitty fathers but now you’re telling me that alternate universes exist?” Lisa was exasperated. “What’s next? Time travel?”

The three S.T.A.R. Lab members exchanged looks.

Veering away from the subject of time travel, Barry turned to Cisco. “If you’re able to vibe to other earths, do you think it’s possible for a metahuman to tap into other versions of themselves?”

“Honestly, we don’t know the how far any of these metahuman powers expand to,” Cisco answered more frustrated and annoyed than anything. “Like, why do you have super speed and others control the weather or can turn into gas?”

“This doesn’t seem like our usual brand of metahuman though,” Caitlin tried to rationalize. “Cisco, you said he wasn’t pulsating like a metahuman. What do you think it could be?”

“Magic?” After receiving blank stares from everyone, Cisco shot them a look. “Oh, like _that’s_ a crazy suggestion after everything we’ve seen!”

Lisa covered her face with her hands. All this talk of metahumans, multi-dimensions, and now magic was making her head spin. She didn’t realize she was just begging them to stop.

“If this _other_ guy is able to be different versions of my brother,” she started slowly as she came to terms with the same level of nonsense they were all talking, “then my brother should be somewhere, right?” Her eyes were sad yet hopeful as she looked at Cisco, and only Cisco. She was starting to really see the power he had. Maybe that is why she felt he could see the good in her when no one else, aside from Leonard, could.

Barry then stepped forward. “Cisco, you were able to find me in the Speed Force. Do you think you can do it with Snart?”

Without unlocking eyes with Lisa, Cisco nodded trying hard to hide his lack of confidence in his abilities. “I’ll need my equipment,” he said and he and Caitlin got to work setting it all up.

“I’m not Professor X and this ain’t cerebro.” Cisco reached for the feedback loop device and placed it firmly on his head. “Well... I’m not Professor X, I’ll need something of Snart’s.” Lisa stepped forward and pulled something out of her back pocket -- it was a folded piece of paper, yellowed with age. Cisco took the piece of paper but Lisa was reluctant to let it go.

“It’s a letter he wrote me before I was even born,” she explained. “I guess it’s more mine than his but it’s all I have.”

Cisco gave her a reassuring smile. “It should do nicely.”

Lisa let the letter leave her, probably the first time in 30 years, and trusted it in the hands of her white knight. “Bring my brother home, Cisco. Even if it means for a proper burial.”

Cisco took a deep breath and prepared to trans-dimensionally find Lisa Snart’s brother. This is our life now, he thought to himself as he looked over to Barry.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to suit up and meet the other guy.”

~~~~~

Cisco clutched the fragile letter in his hand and concentrated. To vibe like this, it always depended on his personal connection with the subject but that didn’t mean that was the strongest way to travel. Instead of remembering the times Snart kidnapped him or Caitlin, or the time he damaged his brother Dante’s hands with his cold gun, or double-crossed Barry, Cisco focused on the letter, Lisa’s conviction that Leonard Snart, Captain freaking Cold, was a hero.

The air whirled around him like a hailstorm. He held his hand up to shield his eyes, swatting at times like he was fending off a swarm of mosquitoes. Suddenly the particles all dissolved away. Cisco found himself in a glowing cylindrical space surrounded by streams of dazzling blue, green, and white light that bled from an endless ceiling to the floor. In the centre of it all was Leonard Snart, green glow illuminating him. This was their Leonard, Lisa’s brother, sitting crossed-legged with his back to Cisco. He looked calm, like he was meditating.

“Snart!” Cisco called out.

The man turned his head slowly to Cisco with one raised eyebrow.

“Huh,” he said amused turning his head back to facing forward. “Did not expect that.”

“Where are we?” Cisco asked, “Is this… heaven?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ramon.” Leonard looked around and took a deep breath, full of pride and zen. “This is my home.”

“Well, we’re here to rescue you.”

“Sorry, no can do. Serving time.”

~~~~~

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin continued to monitor Cisco.

“There seems to be a surge of energy just in front of him,” she told Lisa as they watched Cisco stand in the middle of the room, reaching out to nothing. “I think we might have found something.”

Lisa’s skepticism about everything Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin told her about multiple universes and alternate realities was being overpowered by the unwavering hope that her brother was still out there.

“Is there a way I can see him?” She looked to Caitlin and she could tell Caitlin was reluctant to let her in, not out of mistrust, though a year ago would have painted another picture. If Leonard was in fact dead, Caitlin was protecting Lisa from discovering that with her own eyes. “Please,” she begged, “I need to know what’s happening.”

~~~~~

Cisco made a promise to Lisa that he was going to bring Leonard home so that was exactly what he was going to do even if it meant dragging him back.

Of course, that’s not exactly how this thing works.

“Look man, I have no idea where we are or how you got here but you don’t belong here.”

Leonard spun around on his bottom, legs still crossed and hands on his knees. “Really?” he asked looking up at Cisco with wide innocent doe eyes that Cisco had never seen on him before. He didn’t realize how young Leonard looked for his age. “It feels like I’ve been here all my life, and yours, and his, and hers, and theirs...”

Leonard started pointing at a random strand of light that dripped around them. “This is my favourite part - our grandfather owned an ice cream truck and let me and Lisa ride in it. I got to drive. Oh, and that one,” his hand pointed to more light behind Cisco, “that one isn’t even one of mine. Detective Lance blew off work so he can take his girls to the zoo. And over there - I think that’s Barry’s mom. How is the Flash, by the way?”

“He’s fine,” Cisco replied cautiously.

Leonard’s eyes darted to another section of light. “I’m not so sure about that…” He then snapped out of it and regained focus on Cisco.  “I’m not going back,” Leonard said as he turned to face whatever memory he was staring at when Cisco arrived. Cisco was tempted to touch a wisp of light that Leonard was fixated on. Would he be able to see what he saw? Could he share in his childhood and Laurel Lance’s childhood? He could see how one can spend an eternity here re-living moments and experiencing new ones.

He walked around Leonard to face him again, this time holding out Lisa’s letter to him. “Is this memory in here?” Leonard’s eyes softened at the familiar piece of paper.

“I think I wrote this,” Leonard explained, more to himself than to his unexpected guest. “Mom had Lisa while I was in juvie so I wrote a little note for her. Check it out.” Leonard unfolded the piece of paper carefully. “I drew a gryphon and named it Keith Richards.” Cisco couldn’t contain a chuckle which, to his surprise, he shared with Snart.

Cisco suddenly felt a warmth of electricity fire up his other hand. The sensation tickled up his arm and sent shivers down his spine. In a moment Lisa appeared, her slender fingers entwined with his. Her face was one of wonder as she took in the fantastic ethereal image of a trillion lights shimmering around them. But Cisco could not paint the beauty of her face when her eyes lit up at the sight of her brother -- alive.

“Lenny!” she cried out, “Get off your ass and take my hand. It’s time to go home!”

~~~~~

Barry sped to the warehouse, checking the perimetre before quietly (and slowly) making his way into the building. The place stunk, he observed. It was the perfect breeding ground for whatever Snart’s double was cooking up. It did puzzle him however that if this guy was building an army, where were they?

Out of nowhere, a blast of cold narrowly missed him and Barry bolted behind a stack of crates trying to catch his breath.

“Well, if it isn’t the Scarlet Speedster! Nice to see you again! How are your dads?” the man called out.

The Flash surveyed his options and thought about how he can use these heavy crates to his advantage. “What do you know about them?” Barry called out to him, “To my understanding, we’ve never actually had the pleasure. I know you’re not who you say you are. So, tell me. What do we call you?” His voice echoed in the empty warehouse. After a moment of silence, the man finally replied in Snart’s familiar drawl.

“You got me! My name is Blaine. How do you do?”

“What do you want?”

“Awww, how kind of you to give me the opportunity to reveal my evil plan.”

Another blast of cold instantly frosted the crates where the Flash was hiding. He ran in a fury leaving his usual streak of yellow lightning behind him and running at the giant heavy crates with enough momentum to send them crashing toward his adversary. He saw that Blaine was blasting and shattering the crates as they came at him, providing the perfect distraction for Barry to run circles around him building up enough electricity to produce a lightning bolt to fire at him at the right moment. Once he had the shot, Barry lobbed a bolt at him. He hit him square in the chest but it only acted as a mere irritation and did not incapacitate him the way he’d hope.

Alright, Barry thought, hand-to-hand it is then.

Barry ran back and forth between Blaine and any safe distance from him, landing a quick but effective jab each time, aiming for his injured chest. The man called Blaine adapted to Barry’s speedy punches and grabbed hold of his wrists when he came back for another round, kneeing him in the sternum which Barry returned with multiple headbutts to the face within seconds and it looked like Barry had the upperhand again.

Face-to-face, smirk-to-smirk, Barry sized him up. “You’re not much without his cold gun.”

“Is that a fact?” he challenged. Suddenly Barry felt burning seize his wrists and up his arms as ice spread from Blaine’s fingertips. Before he could react, he was blasted right in the lightning bolt emblem of his suit with ice and he could feel his heart rate slow.

“You’re… you’re a metahuman!”

“Metahuman? That’s cute,” Blaine said sauntering over to the fallen hero. “Try god!”

  
And with whatever lasting strength he had left. Barry ran.


End file.
